


The Orc Merchant [DISCONTINUED]

by SoupisLife



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Dragon Quest Series, Metroid Series, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Splatoon, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal, Dimension Travel, F/F, Futanari, Half-orc, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoupisLife/pseuds/SoupisLife
Summary: Louise is a futanari half orc who wants to be a merchant and after making a deal with a shady man in, Louise who now can travel between worlds goes out and sells, buys and has sex with some well known female characters.
Kudos: 12





	1. Louise the Merchant

Deep in a forest there was a tribe of orc. In the tribe, there was a half orc girl named Louise, who was born with a certain gift. She had a dick that was nearly the size of a horse.

Her father the Chief had my wives and one happened to be a human woman.

As Louise turned 18 she had to make a decision on what to do with her life. Louise dreamed of traveling across worlds and becoming a merchant. 

So she went up to her father and her father looked at her began to speak

"Louise, what do you want to do Louise" said the Orc Chief. 

"I want to travel the world and become a merchant, father" responded Louise. 

The Orc Chief looked at Louise, and she looked back. "Then go my child, make me proud" smiled the Orc Chief. " I will father" smiled Louise as she hugged her father. 

As Louise headed out her father stopped her. "Do you have everything my dear" said the Orc Chief. "Yeah, I got my map, telescope, compass, sword, backpack, rations, and my water pouch" smiled Louise. "Then go my child, travel the world and one day return to tell me" smiled the Orc Chief.

Louise smiled and hugged her father goodbye as she began her journey as a merchant.

Louise traveled the country over a week and hunted wolves and deers for their pelts and antlers. "I hope I can find some people to sell this stuff soon, My bag is nearly full of pelts" grumbled Louise.

As Louise continued harvesting the dead wolf she noticed a wagon rolling by. "It's now my chance to sell some pelts" thought Louise. Louise ran up to the carriage. "HELLO THE THERE, WOULD YOU LIKE SOME PELTS" screamed Louise. The cart stopped and the door opened.

"Why hello child, come on in and let me see your wares" said the voice inside the carriage. Louise was a little creeped out about the guy but went in anyway, as Louise got in the carriage and it began to take off.

"So would you like, I have wolf pelts, deer pelts, deer ant.." explained Louise as before the mysterious man interrupted her. "I'll take it all" smiled the man". Louise could only see his wide smile and empty eyes as he said that. "G-great let me just totally that up for yo.." said Louise cheerfully before being interrupted again. A large bag of gold appeared from the table out of nowhere. "In the bag, there's a total of 10,000 gold coins for pelts and antlers" said the Mysterious Man. "A-are you sure, sir?" questioned a shunned Louise. "Of course, but…" smiled the Mysterious man. "But what?" questioned Louise. "You can take the other option instead of the gold" said the Mysterious Man. "What's the other option?" said Louise. "I can grant you the ability to travel between worlds" smiled the Mysterious Man. 

"Yeah right" laughed Louise. The Mysterious Man began to laugh as he made the carriage break about into a void. "Believe me now" said the Mysterious Man. "Y-yeah I believe you, I was wrong" shrieked Louise as she began to shake in fright. "So which choice" said the Mysterious Man. "I g-guess option 2" shrieked Louise who was still terrified. The Mysterious Man began to smile wider. "Great choice" smiled the Mysterious Man. 

The carriage kept spinning faster and faster freaking Louise out as she began to disappear. "But one more thing, you will wake up in a town in a different world from the one you're in and then you will be able to freely travel, ta ta" said the Mysterious Man as he disappeared too. 

Louise then woke up in a town square as realised, she is no longer in her home world.


	2. Urbosa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louise woke up in the center of Gerudo Town and while in Prison meeta the Gerudo Chieftain Urbosa

"Are you all right" said a tall woman with a long nose.

Louise looked up dizzy.

"Ugh, where am I?" said Louise. "You are under arrest" ordered the tall woman. More guards came and knocked her out cold.

As Louise started to wake up, as she looked around, Louise saw a piece of cloth on the ground that looked like the bed and bread on a plate. "What happened?, Where am I ?!" yelled Louise. "QUIET PRISONER" yelled a guard. Louise stopped talking and as she grabbed the piece of bread and began to eat it. "Great my stuff is gone too" grumbled Louise.

"You mean this stuff" said a Gerudo who looked like a chieftain, as she held the bag. "You don't have anything really threatening except a sword, but you only have a unknown map, a compass, and a telescope said the Chieftain. "Is there any pelts or antlers" said Louise. "Nope" said the Chieftain. "Damnit, he took it all, look Mrs Chieftain I'm innocent I didn't do anything wrong, I don't even know where I am" exclaimed Louise. "Really now, then how do you know I'm a Chieftain if you don't know where you are then how do you I'm a chieftain" questioned the Chieftain.

Louise realized the Chieftain had a point and had to explain herself or else. "I lived in a tribe and my Father was the chieftain I just know who is a Chieftain by their outfit, I just left my village to become a merchant, honestly" explained Louise. The Chieftain looked at Louise and smiled. "Guards your dismissed" ordered The Chieftain. "Yes Chieftain Urbosa" respond the Gerudo Guards as they left their post. 

Urbosa unlocked the door and went into Louise's cell and gave everything but her sword back. "Here" said Urbosa. "Thanks" said Louise as she picked up her stuff. "Can I have my sword back" said Louise. "Of course not I don't trust you that much, now tell my your name and where your from" ordered Urbosa. "M-my name is Louise, and I'm from a orc tribe not from this world" explained Louise a frightened by Urbosa. "Hmm a orc I never heard of those before, Well I'm Chieftain Urbosa the ruler of Gerudo Town" said Urbosa. "Thank you Chieftain Urbosa, but can I please leave I got to get more pelts to sell" said Louise.

Urbosa laughed. "Your still not free to leave" said Urbosa. Louise groaned. "Ugh then wants the point of you bring me my bag" groaned Louise. "You didn't let me finish, your still not free to leave town" said Urbosa. "Oh sorry about that Chieftain Urbosa" said Louise. Urbosa smiled. "Follow me, Louise" ordered Urbosa as she left the cell.

Louise followed Urbosa into town, while guards looked at her suspiciously. "Do you have any ruppes" said Urbosa. "What are rupees?" questioned Louise. "You really are not from here, ruppes are the currency in Hyrule the world we live in, there is many towns and races like us Gerudos, Gorons, Hylians, Ritos, Zoras, many more" explained Urbosa. Louise listened to Urbosa the entire time, when Urbosa stopped talking she realized she was at a shop stall. 

"I got you some water, rations, and a map for Hyrule, you can now take your leaves" said Urbosa. Louise thanked Urbosa before being stopped by the guards. "What, why are they blocking me from leaving?" said Louise. "Just in case, your staying in the cell for today, so follow me" ordered Urbosa Louise groaned but followed Urbosa.

Urbosa lead Louise to the showers. "You better wash up first" said Urbosa. Louise got embarrassed. "Uhmm Urbosa before I go in I gotta tell you something" said Louise. "What is wrong" said Urbosa. "I kinda gotta dick" exclaimed Louise. "So are you a girl with a dick, or a guy" said Urbosa. "Girl with a dick" whispered Louise. "Well there are no guards in so go wash yourself" said Urbosa. 

Louise went and undressed, as she took off her pants, Urbosa glimpsed at Louise's dick. "Oh god, it's REALLY big" thought Urbosa. Louise went inside and washed herself off and as she returned she followed Urbosa again.

Louise went into her cell. "Goodnight Chieftain Urbosa" said Louise as she began to go to sleep. 

Time passed and it was the middle of the night Louise woke up from a rattle on her cell door. "Hello Louise" whispered Urbosa. "Is something wrong Urbosa?" questioned Louise. Urbosa hesitated to speak. "No, I just want to know, do you happen to be a virgin?" questioned Urbosa. Louise got embarrassed. "Y-yeah" stuttered Louise. "Do you still wanna be one, cause i can help you with that" flirted Urbosa. Louise was getting hard, as she was offered sex for the first time". "I-I-I guess, s-sure" stuttered Louise again. "Good then let us start then" flirted Urbosa as she began to take off Louise's pants and began to suck off Louise.

"Oh, Urbosa" moaned Louise. Urbosa continued to blow Louise as she kept going faster. "Urbosa, I think something is coming out" moaned Louise as she started to touch Urbosa's head pushing her down a little. Urbosa proceeds to deep throat Louise's entire dick. "I'm cumming" yelled Louise. Urbosa drank all Louise's cum and stopped sucking. "That felt good" sighed Louise. Urbosa stood up and stripped down and pushes Louise on her back, and began to ride Louise's dick . "Oh god, your how are you still a virgin with this big of a dick" moaned Urbosa. Louise grabbed Urbosa's hips and thrust harder.

"OH GOD, YES! YES! YES!" screamed Urbosa. Louise tried to change positions but couldn't Because of the weight of Urbosa. "IT'S SO BIG, KEEP GOING!" moaned Urbosa as she kept bouncing on Louise's dick. "Urbosa I think im going to cum again" moaned Louise. 

Urbosa went on her back grabbing Louise in the process and then leg locked her in place. "The cum ~Mhmm~ inside of me ~mhm~ give me your cum" moaned Urbosa. Louise moaned and then came inside of Urbosa. "That was good" moaned Urbosa. Louise interrupted Urbosa by giving her a big kiss. "Thank you, that felt amazing" smiled Louise. "But I'm too tired to continue" said Louise as she blacked out before she could take her dick out of Urbosa's pussy. "Goodnight Louise" smiled Urbosa as she kissed Louise's head and gave Louise's dick one last suck before leaving.

Louise woke up, got dressed, pack her stuff and left the cell and headed out of Gerudo Town to begin her adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, chapter 2 is up, I hoped you all enjoyed it, if you want to see someone next please do te me


	3. Melony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louise uses her new powers to travel into a snowy area and runs into the Gym Leader Melony.

When Louise went out to the Gerudo Desert, she got new materials to sell, Louise sold lizalfo tails and horns to passer-bys. She made nearly 1000 rupees and bought rations, water, maps, and a new sword.

Louise trained with Urbosa so that she could kill other monsters and sell them for a bigger profit.

After a month of training with Urbosa, Louise could keep her own with Urbosa. Louise thanked Urbosa and went back on her journey of becoming a merchant.

"Hyrule is amazing, and people love these lizalfo horns, probably cause I made them into a real instrument" bragged Louise. Louise kept walking in the desert counting to kill lizalfos until Louise realized something. "You know I can make even a bigger fortune, if I go to a new dimension I could sell this stuff for even more money" laughed Louise.

Louise closed her eyes and thinked about going to a new dimension else and after a while she seemed to teleport but soon she hit her head and got knocked out.

Few minutes and a blurry figure stood over an unconscious Louise. 

"Hello, are you alright?" said the mysterious voice. Louise began to get up and steady herself. "Yeah I'm good, but why is it so cold!?" said Louise as she picked up her items. Louise looked at the mysterious voice and saw an older woman who wore mainly white and her hair was light greenish. "Hahaha, of course you are, it is snowing out, follow me you're going to catch a cold or much worse" laughed the lady. "Thanks Mrs" said Louise as she followed the lady while shivering. The lady smiled. "I'm Melony, a gym leader". Louise was a bit confused. "I'm Louise and what's a gym leader Melony". "Well Louise, do you know pokemon" responded Melony. "Nope" said Louise in a blunt tone. Melony was a little confused. "So you don't know anything about pokemon or anything pokemon related" said Melony in a confused tone. "Yeah, would you believe me if I said I'm not from here" said Louise. "Well kinda, can you explain more when we enter my cottage" said Melony.

Melony and Louise arrived at Melony's cottage and went inside. Melony started to cover Louise in blankets and gave her a warm drink. "So can you explain yourself again please" said Melony as she sat down on a chair facing across from Louise. 

Louise tried to explain everything in a way Melony would understand. "Hahaha, so you're saying you can travel between worlds with help from a Mysterious Man and a portal system" laughed Melony. "In a sense yeah" said Louise. Melony continued laughing as she stood up. "Well Louise that was a funny story but please tell me the real truth" laughed Melony as she went to get another drink. "I'm serious, just look at me I don't look like a normal human, I'm a half orc" explained Louise. "Well you look like a normal girl to me, here even look for yourself" said Melony as she gave Louise a mirror as Melony went to get another drink.

Louise gazed at the mirror and just saw a normal human girl and saw not a single ounce of Orc. Louise started to panic and began to check everywhere on her body. She nearly looked everywhere and just saw human skin and when she checked to see if her dick was still orc like she was disappointed to see that it wasn't. 

As Melony went back to sit down she accidentally tripped and spilled the hot beverage on Louise's crouch. "FUCK MY DICK, IT FUCKING BURNS" screamed Louise as she holder her crouch in pain. Melony got some ice from her fridge and placed it on Louise's crouch. "Oh I'm so sorry Louise it was an accident I swear" apologized Melony as she kept using the ice on Louise's crouch. "It's ok I guess" said Louise who was in pain. "Louise I have to make it up to you somehow, just tell me and I will do it" said Melony. Lol did perk up at Melony's offer as she began to look at Melony's big tits but kept quiet not wanting to look like a huge perv. "Just don't worry about it Melony, I'm in legit pain right now" said Louise. "I'm not going to take no for a answer, just let me get my burn ointment and then you will tell me what you want from me" said Melony in a serious tone as she got up and went to find the ointment.

Louise took the ice off her dick and looked at the burn, she was lucky it wasn't boiling hot and not permeated, Louise sighed as she waited for Melony to come back. "I'm back" said Melony as she rushed back to Louise's crouch. Melony began to put the ointment on Louise and began to rub. "Does this feel good Louise" said Melony. "It feels wonderful" sighed Louise melted in the chair. "Want me to even rub some your "dick" Louise" said Melony. Louise got a little startled and tried to explain again. "Don't worry Louise, I realize you're not from here" said Melony. "Why do you believe me now" said Louise. "Well I did look in your bag and saw many different items I never seen and how you carry a sword around" explained Melony. Louise was a little angry that Melony snooped around in her belongings but didn't care enough. "Well ok then, you could but the ointment on my dick".

Melony smiled as she began to put the ointment on Louise's dick, Melony began to stroke it thinking it was the best method to help ease the pain. "This better Louise" said Melony not realizing she was giving Louise a handjob causing Louise to get hard. Louise was moaning softly. "Y-yeah" said Louise. "Now about that favor I owe you" said Melony as she continued to stroke Louise's dick. "Melony, you don't need to worry about it" said Louise as continued to moan. "But I do, and now I owe you again for snooping in your stuff" explained Melony. Louise was getting annoyed with Melony but couldn't help but stare at her big tits again. Melony noticed Louise looking at her breast and immediately took off her shirt and revealed them and immediately continued to jerk off Louise. "I saw you looking and I did say I would do anything" smiled Melony. Louise was blushing like crazy and began to leak pre cum.

"Melony, I'm going to…" moaned Louise. "What's wrong, what are you going to do" said Melony. "My dick, Melony…" moaned Louise. "Oh it's hurting again isn't it, sorry let me just put my ointment on it" said Melony as she put on more ointment and began stroking faster. "Louise, you just relax honey, just continue staring at my tits and remember I still owe you one more thing, so tell what else you want from me" said Melony in a soothing tone. 

Melony then felt a throbbing on Louise's dick and as she went to look at it, her face got blasted with a lot of cum, even going in her mouth . Melony began to swallow the cum in her mouth and as cum dripped off her face and onto her breast . "Yeah that one was my fault" said Louise nervously. Melony wiped some cum of her face and looked at Louise. "You should've said you were going to cum" said Melony who got up and looked clearly disgusted. "Melony I'm so sorry I…" apologized Louise before getting cut off by Melony. "That was freebie ok" said Melony as she got a kitchen towel and wiped her face and breast. "Freebie?" questioned Louise. "I still feel bad so I still owe you, so it didn't count" explained Melony as she sat her back in her chair with cold beer. "So you're not mad? said Louise. "Oh goodness no, maybe a little disgusted but I didn't mind it" said Melony as she began to open her bottle and drink.

Louise noticed there was still cum on Melony's face. "Melony you still got a little on your cheek" pointed Louise. Melony noticed, swiped it up with her finger and put it in her mouth. "Mhmm, thanks" said Melony as she continued to drink. Louise sat down and just watched Melony drink her beer. "So your dick looks fine now" said Melony as she looked at Louise's semi hard member. Louise looked down at her dick and went to zip it up but was stopped by Melony. "Hey don't worry about it leave it out" said Melony as she gave Louise a beer. "So Louise tell me the final thing you want from me" said Melony. Louise looked at Melony's body and then answered. "Well Melony could you show me your ass" said Louise. Melony looked at Louise and went up to her and began to give her a show.

"Just jerk off and watch honey" said Melony seductively as she began to wiggle her ass. Louise was jerking it to Melony as Melony's ass moved closer to Louise's dick. "Want the pants off honey" said Melony. "Hell yeah" said Louise. Melony took off her pants revealing her ass. Louise started to jerk off faster. Melony stopped Louise masturbating and sat in her lap, shoving her tits in Louise's face and pressed her ass cheeks between Louise's dick and started to move up and down. "I bet you will enjoy this a little more" giggled Melony. Louise didn't answer back as she just kept motorboating Melony's tits. "You sound like you're enjoying this!" laughed Melony. Louise grabbed on to Melony's ass and began to thrust faster. "Oh goodness you REALLY are enjoying this" moaned Melony. "I can't fucking take it, can I stick it in" mode Louise. Melony smiled. "Only if you -OH GOD !!!" screamed Melony as Louise shook her dick in Melony's ass. 

"Fuck yeah, you feel good!!!" moaned Louise. Melony only responded in screams. "FUCK!, FUCK!, FUCK!, WRONG HOLE!!!, FUCKING WRONG HOLE!!!" screamed Melony. Louise continued to thrust inside of Melony, despite Melony's protest to switch holes. "FUCKING SWITCH HOLES YOU!!, FUCKING ASSHOLE!!!" yelled Melony again. Louise still didn't listen as she picked up the pace. "I'm going to cum Melony, where do you want it" moaned Louise as went faster. Melony was moaning like a maniac. "ON MY FUCKING ASS!!!, DON'T FUCKING CUM INSIDE!!!" yelled Melony. Louise obeyed to Melony's demands as she took out her and came on Melony's ass and back.

"Wow you were amazing Melony" laughed Louise. Melony looked at Louise menacingly as she began to strip naked. "Bedroom now" demanded Melony.

In the bedroom Melony was on all fours as Louise thrusted into her pussy. The sounds of them moaning filled the room as the bed squeaked. Louise now naked had cummed Melony 3 times and now was on round 4. "KEEP FUCKING ME!!!" yelled Melony as her ass shaped to Louise's corresponding thrust. "Just shut up and take it" moaned Louise as she came inside Melony.

Melony was now on her back getting her ass pounded. "FUCK YES!!!, KEEP POUNDING INTO ME HONEY!!!" screamed Melony. Louise was sweating like crazy as she gave in one final thrust and screamed "MELONNNY!!!". All of Melony's holes were filled as both of them collapsed on the bed after fucking for nearly 3 hours.

Both of them panted as they laid next to each other. "That felt amazing!" said Louise. "Yeah" smiled Melony as she struggled to get up. "What's wrong Melony?" said Louise. "I'm having a little trouble walking since you pounded my ass, but I'm going for a shower" laughed Melony. "Well want me to join you" said Louise as she got up as well. "That would be a good idea" laughed Melony.

Soon in the bathroom they continued where they left off, filling the room with water coming from the shower head and tons of screaming and moaning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, so I'm going to only focus on this story know (sorry to anyone who liked the another one's but they were terribly written) but I hope you will start to enjoy this one instead. If you want name some characters you wanna see and I will maybe put them in. I hope you have all have a great day.


End file.
